Smile For Me
by NuitNoirechan
Summary: If Alice is going to be gloomy in his forest, then it's Joker's job to cheer her up. Well, White Joker's, at least; Black's not going to be very much help.


**And here we have something that I put up as an attempt to cheer someone up. I find this one very cute. Let me know how much you like it, if you wouldn't mind. :)**

**~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~**

"What's got you down?"

Alice blinked and looked up, startled. The now-familiar face of Joker smiled down at her as she sat under a tree in the forest surrounding Joker's circus. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked politely.

Joker chuckled, straightening up and planting his hands on his hips. "I was just curious what you're depressed about," he clarified. "You were staring wistfully into space." He tapped her on the nose with a finger and added, "Didn't I tell you already that this isn't a place for worrying?"

"You did," Alice admitted. Yet even though she smiled, she couldn't keep her emotions from showing in her eyes.

"So why're ya worryin' and bein' a bother here, huh?" Ah yes, the mask Joker was going to be as rude as ever. "If yer gonna be all gloomy then scram!"

Alice wasn't sure whether to laugh or to take offense, so she settled for giving a weak laugh. "All right… I'll cheer up."

After considering for a moment, Joker surprised Alice by sitting down next to her. "You seem to need a little help putting a real smile on your pretty little face," he remarked.

"Are you going to challenge me to a card game or do some card tricks?" asked Alice. "Because as much as I appreciate the gesture-"

"No, no, nothing like that," replied Joker with a laugh. "You're not in the mood for something like that, are you? So I'll have to find another method of cheering you up. Hmmm…" He considered. "I could always tickle you to make you laugh."

Alice gave him a flat look and replied, "Please don't."

"Yeah, who'd wanna touch you anyway?"

"Joker, be polite. Alice is unhappy, so it's our duty as ones who own a circus to cheer her up."

"YOUR duty, you mean. I ain't helpin'."

"All right then." Joker shook his head with a quiet laugh and returned his focus to Alice. "Hmm, perhaps a magic trick?"

"I don't think that that would help much," Alice began, only to stop when a bouquet of flowers was held an inch from her nose. She blinked, before a dry smile appeared on her face.

"Well?" asked Joker expectantly.

One eyebrow higher than the other, Alice replied, "The gesture is nice, but…"

Joker leaned back a little, not at all put off and perhaps even a little amused. "I see, so flowers won't do it, even if they're pulled from nowhere. How about candy?" And when he patted Alice on the head, candy tumbled from above her head to tumble onto her lap.

"…" Alice had no idea what to do with the mountain of candy that she found in her lap; she figured she'd save it and give it out to her friends later. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but it's okay," she said. "Really."

"No, no." Joker shook his head. "I want to see you give a real smile- no, not like that one," he chided when she gave a bright and fake smile. "You're not leaving here until you give a REAL smile!"

Alice was silent for the next minute. It was Joker's job to cheer people up, plus she was an Outsider and therefore everyone wanted her to be happy… but Alice had a feeling that even if those two conditions weren't fulfilled, Joker would still try to make her smile.

Without realizing it, a slow smile spread across her face. It was small, but real. And that smile made Joker smile.

"There we go! Whatever got you smiling must have been something good indeed," Joker remarked. "So, what were you thinking of?"

"… How I'm glad that I talked to you. Thank you, Joker."

He blinked several times, surprised. Then his smile returned, warmer this time. "You're welcome, Alice. I'm happy to be of service."

"Just be sure to keep your own smile," added Alice as she stood up and brushed her skirt off. "All right?"

"Of course," he began, only to be interrupted by the mask at his belt.

"Like hell I will, Missy!"

"… Nice to know you agree, Joker."


End file.
